1. Field of the Invention
Variable Speed Traction Transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional synchromesh transmissions operate by engaging sets of gears which transmit and control the torque and rotational speed of the engine to the drive wheels. To obtain smooth operation, the speed of the engine with conventional transmissions must be varied over a wide range at different gear ratios in a step-wise manner.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to provide a transmission that is free of gears and one that provides a continuous torque/speed take-off, with the engine operating within a narrow range of speed, and fuel consumption and polluting emissions being reduced as a result thereof. The present invention is also adapted for use on bicycles and motorcycles, and has the operational advantage that it requires a minimum of maintenance as it is completely free of gears and has a relatively simple structure.